borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:WHat do you want to see in the next DLC?
What do you want to see in the next DLC? A new upgrade, increased ammo, updates, skills, maybe even action skills? Patch to previous DLC's.A Crimson Devastator as a rideable vehicle, LOOOOOOOOONG roadways to make a good race with vehicles, a laser gun that fires a continuous beam, chemical throwers (NOT eridian) that throws flame, acid, sparks and shit, and on top of that a totally unbeatable monster (withot 100%armor like Craw, but 9mil of HP) i could try my weapons on. Oh - dont forget an ability to see what your teammate wearing, to see if he need beter equip,or is he a cheater or not. And a new good anticheat that will put an end to all hacked crap without messing original guns/mods out. Cheers and toodles. Sinael 14:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Where oh where to start. A weapon work bench, melee weapons, new pearls/ legendary guns ( i have some good ideas for guns check out "your rare/legendary ithem ideas" and say what you think) tier 5 skills, more epic boss fights, up to level 10 artifacts, a level 70 cap, no modded weapons, playthrough 3, leveled up enemies outside of the secret armoury, the invader sniper, maliwan crux, sas draco and the dahl penetrator fixed. A trade system so you don't get screwed over, pearl ammo storage deck upgrades, an explanation of the angel, more bank and inventory space, level 100 profiencincies, a horde creature made up of thousands of tiny creatures, more enemies, more shields, coms, nades, and for the love of all things holy better healing kits!!!A Lonely Nomad 16:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and a race system. Imagine racing round sunken sea? Pretty intense shit. A Lonely Nomad 16:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough 2.9 All enemies in the ENTIRE game are around level 60-61. I'd love to go back to Jakob's Cove with my new revolvers, enjoy truly random Crimson Lance in Old Haven, fight hordes of spiderants in Trash Coast. Zombies take two shots to the BODY and drop. Crimson Lance loot blows now. One shot, not even critical, kills basic spiderants with my shotgun. They need to fix the current game not add to it. Also fix Cramerax and the Knoxx looting. ---- New ammo upgrades, they should have had this in DLC3, better enemies, more weapons, and weapon parts(Just make new parts and put them in the random generator, add five new parts for every weapon type you got thousands of new weapons) New rare weapons, new grenade mods, new manufacturers, a way to SEE the stats they show when you join someone's game through XBL party, like number of weapons picked up, amount of enemies killed, etc. A workbench to upgrade the level requirement of weapons, and change scopes/accesories. To those of you saying no more modded weapons and being able to see peoples equipment. GBX already did what they could, all they managed to do was make modding less interesting and less original. You people kept complaining, so now the modded shit they have now isn't even fun. So STFU. ZylotheWolfbane 06:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- NINJA CLAPTRAP ARMY TO DESTROY!!!! The final boss is the InterPlanitary Ninja Assassin Claptrap Or as my friend calls them Craptraps Ability to replay the Circle missions. Especially Circle of Duty Based on how long it has been since announcing additional DLCs' on top of General Knoxx, I would be happy with some simple news of a release date of a fourth DLC. Must have been in production a while now, and it is an obvious purchase for those who are still fighting the good fight on Pandora. Somebody save me from raising all of these annoying pinatas! BMetcalf82 00:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) If they do add more weapons, don't add too many pearlescent weapons. They are hard enough to find now, any more and they'll be too much of a bother. Or give players the ability to combine weapons to make new ones with some extra cash. These, along with a new playable area, higher level cap(like 75), and unique missions (none of this weapon building nonsense) could scavenge what the game really needs to shine. Give the player more power Gearbox. Also, don't make the enemy spawn pattern so predictable. We need more randomness. Maybe a new planet for more varied environments? this may be getting to a new sequel altogether, DLC3 mentions other planets, usch as promethia. there could be another possibly smaller planet with new challenges altogether, because i love borderlands but the enrionments started to get tiresome, desert...desert...industrial setting...and so on and so forth (with the exception of the eridian environments). new environments like jungle or something could be interesting. Just Sayin More guns, loot, etc. Pearlescents made more common and an even higher rarity introduced. Third playthrough with enemies leveled up to host, DLC3 vehicles available outside DLC3 to those who have it, level cap raised greatly, like to 99 or 100, and more/tougher enemies. Ability to fight the destroyer again after finishing both/all playthroughs, without needing to sart a new character. Eatingleg4Peanuts DLC4 Idea: Raise Weapon proficiencies to 61, this should have been done in DLC3 with level cap increase. New area like DLC 3 (big open area). It would be like monster hunter quests, with the only missions being people wanting huge, massive, gigantic, terrifying creatures taken care of. They do not need to be as hard as crawmerax but would have there own unique strategies to defeat them. I would want this to be the last DLC for Borderlands 1, and at the end it would set up the story for Borderlands 2 (Gearbox can figure that out). Oh, and the ability to see how much money you actually have.